A core network of a wireless evolution network, that is, a system architecture evolution (SAE) includes three logic functions, namely, a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway (S-GW), and a packet data network gateway (P-GW).
The MME is responsible for non-access stadium (NAS) signaling encryption, roaming, and tracking, assignment of temporary subscriber identities, security functions, and the like, and is corresponding to a control-plane part of a serving general packet radio service (GPRS) supporting node (SGSN) in a current universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS).
The S-GW is responsible for local mobility anchor points, internal mobility anchor points in a third generation partnership project (3GPP) system, as well as lawful interception of related information.
The P-GW is responsible for policy enforcement and charging, as well as lawful interception of related functions.
A home subscriber server (HSS) is adapted to store subscriber subscription information.
In order to reduce the signaling overhead, currently, an idle mode signaling reduction (ISR) solution is proposed. In the solution, a user equipment (UE) registers to two different access networks, and the HSS stores information of core network elements (NEs) of the two access technologies.
Under the double registration mechanism, after an original-side MME establishes the ISR mechanism with the SGSN, if the UE moves to a new MME or SGSN, the UE will initiate a tracking area update (TAU) or routing area update (RAU) process. If a target-side MME or SGSN does not support the ISR mechanism, the target-side MME or SGSN does not carry an ISR activation indication in a bearer update request sent to the S-GW. After receiving the bearer update request, the S-GW deletes a bearer context thereof and requests the original-side MME or SGSN to delete the bearer context.
However, in the technical solution, if a version property (for example, Pre-Rel-8 version) of the target-side MME or SGSN indicates that the target-side MME or SGSN does not support interaction with the S-GW and does not support the ISR mechanism, when the UE moves to the coverage of the target-side MME or SGSN, as the target-side MME or SGSN cannot perform signaling interaction with the S-GW, it is impossible to control the S-GW to delete the bearer context of the original-side MME or SGSN according to the solution in the prior art.